What is a demon hunter to do?
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: Sparda never really thought demons could fall in love. Yet alone with a demon hunter.


QE:Holiday. *dances around*

E.S.P:THis is the last story before we go on our hols.

QE:We own nothing.

* * *

She was cute, in a I'm helpless save me kind of way. She stood no chance as the demon walked up to her. Sparda watched the scene with mild interest. She probably was going to die. She only encouraged him to get closer.

"You really should be careful." The demon smiled in his disguise.

"Why?" The girl asked innocently flicking her long blonde hair behind her ear.

"Pretty girls like you have been going missing." He smiled and stepped closer.

"Aww you think I'm pretty." She giggled hiding her face.

"Oh you are so delicious." He purred. "How about I eat you right up here?"

"Oh I bet you say that to all the girls, demon." The farce was up. She glared at him.

"Still. I'm going to enjoy you." Flesh ripped to pieces as the demon walked out. Hideous in human's eyes, black and blue bruise colour, with long limbs. Sparda sat up from his hiding place in interest.

"Doubt it." She flicked her hand sending a dagger at its nonexistent heart.

It jumped forwards to take her out. Prepared she grabbed the other one from her belt and thrust upwards catching the demon off guard and walked forwards through the downpour of slime and blood. She turned, kicking the stick from the ground and impaling it through his head and against the tree. Quickly going through her bag she grabbed her katana and slicked it into pieces before it could react. She swiped the blade on the ground and frantically rummaged through her bag to pull up a fluid and a box of matches.

"Oh heaven and hell please unite, frees the souls lost and blemished, let them find they way to the light, may they use the energy of what took them, to find ever lasting peace here on out." She chanted. Pouring what smelled like lighter fuel and setting a light to the match. "To follow this smoke and follow your own way home." The tree the demon was tied to burn as well but nothing around it was damaged. "Thanks you." She smiled.

Sparda couldn't take his eyes off her. She was far more beautiful then he could comprehend. Even with the dagger flying towards his face.

"Little girls should not play with knives." He stated walking out from the shadows.

"Old pervs should find a better hiding place." She hissed.

"I was here first." He stood his ground. He liked her a lot. She fascinated him.

"Nice of you to get rid of that thing." She said pointing to the flaming wreck.

"What was that spell you casted?"

"Not a spell." She carefully eyed him up. "It's something someone special taught me."

He nodded, fully understanding. He knew he was not going to get much out of her. "Sparda." He held his hand out.

Her eyes narrowed into a glared. She knew his name. "Go Fuck Yourself." She walked forwards and grabbed her dagger out of his hand. He took the opportunity to stroke her cheek. Resulting in her stabbing him with a needle that held her hair up. "Don't touch me." She tried to glare him down.

"What are you?" He asked sincerely. Yanking the needle out of his hand.

Her eyes narrowed and she turned and walked away.

"Do you not want your hair piece back?"

"It has your blood on it so no." She called from over her shoulder.

"Good bye Go Fuck Yourself." He smiled when he her squeal in frustration further in the trees. He stood there and watched as she vanished. Truly enthralled by her existence he let a smile escape his lips before blowing the brains out of the demon prepared to ambush him. "It's going to be a long day. He turned to face the army of Hell Prides. Unfortunately his sword was still in his holding place.

* * *

"Eva, hurry up." Cried the brunette in a pink bikini from the beach fire. Someone behind her lobbed a bottle at her head. "Oi."

"I'm happy here." The girl called Eva called out from the sand dune, and she was except one thing. That Demon, Sparda, was still stuck in her mind. That incident was two weeks ago but she still could remember his face and what colour of every piece of clothing, every strands of his hair. She caught her breathe. It annoyed her so much. All the stories she had heard from family and friends. The very reason she had no family left...Fascinated her. She couldn't truly remember them but somehow that did not matter...too much.

"This seat taken."

Her heart physically stopped.

He sat next to her, holding her needle hair piece in front of her face.

"You really look suspicious." She stated. She tried not to look as she grabbed her hair piece.

"I'm not here for the beach." He stared at the ocean. It looked calm today. "Why do you hunt demons?"

"Because my family did." Her heart just arched for him to take her here and now. 'Stupid heart.' She growled in her head.

"Did?" He looked at her. She felt his eyes and wanted him to stop.

"They died." She stated simply.

"How?"

She turned her head to stop him from seeing the tears. "Demons killed them." 'because my brother summoned them to obtain your power.' She added in her mind.

"Your friends are nice."

"Yeah." She glanced to see her brunette friend forcibly face plant her socially awkward foster brother in the sand. "I should really rescue him."

"Why not?"

"What's with the 20 questions?" She turned to stare at him. 'Shit' ran through her mind. His blue eyes trapped her full attention.

He regarded her before answering. "You fascinate me."

Her breathe trapped itself in her throat. He lent forwards to kiss her. Everything in her mind told her to run. To run so far away and never return. Her instincts had yet to be wrong. She bolted towards the group. Not registering the kiss. She threw herself into human life. Sneaking a glance at where he was. Was. He was gone. Her heart sank. Screaming at her that she probably ruined her only chance of happiness.

"You ok?"

She looked at her foster brother. "No."

* * *

Sparda was not stalking this girl. Sparda did not stalk. She was not beautiful beyond all reason. Or Complete developed into a beautiful maiden. He was not watching her from a distance and following her wherever she goes. She was not the reason why he changed his human disguise so he could fit in with the crowded but not enough that she would never recognise him. Ok so maybe he was. He couldn't help himself.

He found the ritual of humans bizarre. The young got so drunk they no longer could comprehend what was happening and let others take advantage of them. They dance extremely close as if to mate but not. They were wild and stupid. For a lack of a better word. Still he searched the crowd for her. A small smile crept across his lips when he saw her. She was wearing black tights that had grey hearts encircle the thigh and a black dress with bold purple sections and a zipper up the front showing off her gifts. He knew instantly where she had hid her weapons, two knives in her boots, her needle throwing hair pieces, a knife on her left thigh hidden by the skirt and one in her cleavage. Other words well prepared to go down fighting. He walked towards her, peoples unconscious fear created a perfect circle around them.

"Hello." He said after a while of silence.

She eyed him worriedly. She couldn't see past the disguise.

"You still have not told me your name." He smiled internally. Her eyes said everything.

"What are you doing here?" She asked getting lost so no one else could hear them.

"To admit I may have been following you and to apologise for the kiss." He smiled when she went red. "I may have been too...Forwards."

She nodded. "You were."

"May I repent for that sin?" He asked holding out his hand.

"What?" She asked confused.

He tried again. "Can I make it up to you?"

"I don't know. Can you?" She asked fluttering her eyes. "It's Eva." And took his hand.

* * *

QE:OH yeah We own nothing.

E.S.P:Reviews would make our day when we get back in a weeks time.

Cyndaquil:No pressure.


End file.
